Nagisa Mizure
|race = Human|age = When met:19 Hylion Arc: 21|gender = Female|height = 155 cm (5' 1")|weight = 43 kg (95 lbs)|eyes = Blue|hair = Blue|blood type = A+|affiliation = Koma Inu|occupation = mage|partner = Roji Tenchi|base of operations = Koma Inu Guild Hall|relatives = Asa Mizure|marital status = Single|alias = The Sea Dragon Princess|magic = Water Dragon Slayer Magic, Water Magic, Water-Make, Requip, Lightning Magic(through her armor).}}Nagisa Mizure, The Sea Dragon Empress of Koma Inu is the guild's user of Water Dragon slayer magic. she is trying to become a wizard Saint at the moment although she doesn't know if she will ever be successful in that endeavor. Appearance She is often seen wearing some type of blue skirt and shirt to match her blue hair and eyes. She seems to also like wearing kimonos although no one really knows why that is. She also will switch between wearing different types of capes usually light blue capes of some sort. Personality Nagisa is the exact opposite of her Sis in terms of Personality, she is often seen as shy and unsociable to all except a few people she is really close to like Roji Tenchi. She is also quite klutzy at times although this could just be because she is easily embarrassed. WHen she really knows a person or is talking to a person she is close to like either Roji or Samarri she will often make cute remarks or giggle cutely. In battle she seems to switch to a totally different person because she becomes so focused it is uncanny and weird, no one knows if this is because of how she was taught to fight or if it is because of all the bad happenings in her past.Her focused Nature also shows when she is on a mission this comes from her thinking that if a mission is done well enough she will get recognition for it. She is also quite distrusting of others mostly men. This is because of the male dark mages that killed her Adoptive Mother. History Originally Asa Mizure and Nagisa were sisters but sadly thanks to a group of Mercenaries she was taken away right as she was born from both her parents. She lived with these Mercenaries till the age of three when A nearby Water Dragon,Mizu Umiko, killed all of the group of mercenaries saving the small child. Sadly This Dragon was dying and couldn't find the babies original parents anywhere nearby so she took in the child. The Dragon taught Nagisa Different Magic as she grew older since Nagisa had a great potential for Magic especially Water Magic. As Nagisa Grew older her new Adoptive mother grew weaker, Till one day. While Nagisa was Training with Her Mother They were attack by a group of powerful Dark Mages. Nagisa fought to the best of her abilities but she was losing so to save her adoptive Daughter Mizu used the last of her magic to get rid of all of the Dark Mages. Then as She lay there dying Mizu asked Nagisa to kill her before she died and take the Lacrima inside of her to grow stronger and then to be strong enough to defeat all of her foes. Later on a good five years later she would come upon a younger aloof Roji Tenchi, he took her in for a few days then because he saw her sorrow and her troubles, plus she didn't have any place to stay at the time. They then grew close over the next few Months as they lived together becoming like brother and sister. They would eventually separate ways though as she wanted to find her own path. She would later join Koma Inu , unknowingly after Roji Tenchi joined the guild, Because she was amazed at the Guilds openness to everything and its honest love and caring for everyone they called their friends. She especially took a liking to Samarri Inari often calling her Mommy for her role as Guild leader, Or Guild Mother as Nagisa likes to call it. Synopsis/Completed jobs An Artist Call of Thievery The Fateful Meeting of Sisters The First appearance of Kaze: Learning Ice-Make Magic and then taking a unique twist to it. The Emergence of The Ice Dragon Slayer; Eigar Mizu start. Roji shows his Full Power: The Union of the Dragon slayers Against an unweilding Foe. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic - The unigue slayer magic her adoptive Dragon Mother, Mizu, taught her while she took care of her. This slayer magic like all other dragon slayer magics allows her to completely manipulate her element of Water to her will. This magic also strengthens her Water-Make shapes making them also able to Hurt dragons as well as have a stronger overall attack power and a few of them able to heal her allies. This magic gives her so much control of her Magic that she is able to heat up or cool down her water for the purposesof either causing a burning effect on her opponent or giving her water more attack damage through a harder substance. She is also able to form shapes out of her water to be used for either offensive or defensive purposes. She can even create Animals using this water magic but that's only with her unigues Sea Dragon Empress Armor doned. She can also make her body into water similar to Juvia can with her Water body. She is also able to heal with her Water by using a more cleaner water to heal the wounds of her or her allies similar to how Wendy Marvell can heal by using a cleaner source of Air. Although she can't heal as effectively as Wendy can because Water isn't as abundant as air is. She also seems to be able to heal through the blood but not as effectively as she can using a pure Water Source. Also through using her own Magic power she can create Water around her this is oftenly used to make a quick barrier or to create Water to fight with in a area with no water to normal fight with. * Water Dragon's Roar - '''The user breathes water from the air then releases a giant torrent of water. This spell on it own isn't necessarily dangerous but it can be powered up severely depending on how much eterano is used on the spell or if the user heats up the water to add a secondary burning effect. It seems this spell becomes city destroying if the user is suddenly submerged in water before casting the spell. * '''Water Dragon Condensed Beam: '''this move can be done either from the users mouth or fingers/hand. The user releases a highly condense beam of water to attack their enemy with the power to cut through steel and rock this beam can be moved around if shot from the finger/hand in a circle for some devastating cutting damage. The beam can be moved side to side when used from the mouth. * '''Water Dragons Healing embrace: '''By using the water in a person's body Nagisa is able to heal non fatal injuries on a person relatively quickly although this isn't no were near effect as actual healing magic. * '''sokudo (速度) - by speeding up the blood flow in her body, She uses the water in her blood to do this, she gets more oxygen to her muscles increasing her muscles outputs giving her more strength and speed. This also increases the blood flow to her brain increasing her ability to see things. * Defense: 'by increasing the density of the water in her body she is able to increase her endurance of her body. THis spell greatly adds to her defense, 'Requip - '''The second Magic her dragon Mother taught her while she took care of her as a young child, This magic allows Nagisa to switch between her many outfits and armors in her pocket dimension. This magic is mainly used for changing attire although Nagisa has told a few that she has a few swords that she will requip when she needs to. In dire times of Need, or when the time is right she will use sword she got from her adoptive Mother. The nickname of her form of requip magic is The Dragon for its unigue way of mimicking a dragon scale like armor and strength. * '''Sea Dragon Empress: This is Nagisa's most powerful armor. It has blue like scales all around it and its main theme is blue with a hint of light blue. This Armor when doned powers up all of Nagisa's abilities and over drives her Slayer magic to the point of insanity making her seem like a miniature Water Dragon. This armor was made form an ancient magic that would allow her Adoptive mother to symbolically live on as an Armor. This armor while similar to Dragon Install is quite different for one the dragon is Dead and two it seems to be slightly weaker to Dragon Install in terms of Defense and strength. * Lightning Dragoon Armor: This Armor is similar in design to The Sea Dragon Empress armor in that it is covered in scales but instead of blue scales it has yellow and black scales as well as a lightning bolt on its black cape. This armor increases her defense as well as speed and gives her the ability to use lightning magic through the lightning lacrima implanted in its gloves. This armor can also absorb Lightning magic but unlike her slayer magic it won't really power her up it will only slightly recharge her own magic and will generally only recharge the lacrima. ** [[Lightning Magic|'Lightning Magic']]' - '''The Main magic that Nagisa uses in this Armor. 'Water-Make' - Despite the fact that water is a liquid, user can create a variety of strong objects out of water. The system of Water Making is quite hard. There are two ways of creating of this. The first way is creating water of nothing. The second is using water from sources of water, for Example a River or a lake or even a puddle. This is a type of Element Maker Magic, which has currently three known types, unlike Ice-Make and, for example, Lightning-Make, which are have two types or Wood-Make, which types are unknown. The first one is called Static Water-Make, where the user creates objects and tools out of water, second type is called Dynamic Water-Make, which is known by creating animate water subjects, and third type is Nature Water-Make, which focused on creating some water nature, for example, not big tsunami or something else in this case. Interestingly, the strength of this magic varies directly on user's powers. If user has a great mastery over Water-Make, then his spells can have stronger changes like penetrating power, speed, different attack properties, sizes, etc. Nagisa's water-make is kinda special in that it is "corrupted" by her Water Dragon slayer Magic. * '''Water-Make Hammer:' She create s a hammer of water above her enemies and lets it fall on them hurting them. This spell has the power to knock out three Dark mages at once, although they were relatively weak dark mages so the power of the spell is uncertain. * Wate-Make Draconic Serpent: 'she creates dragon looking serpents out of her water which to hit her opponent/s with. The serpents can freeze on impact if needed or they can be boiling hot causing a great burning effect. 'Ice-Make - '''Nagisa is just a beginner when it comes to Ice-Make but she isn't a beginner to molding magic so she is easily able to master spells to it. She will often make Ice by completely freezing her Water that she makes through her slayer magic giving her Ice-Make structures a little more power then normal Ice-make spells. '''S-class Mage like Magic Power - '''Nagisa's power is similar to that of an upcoming S-class Mage but a little weaker since she is kinda young. This is no where near where she needs it to be to be a Wizard Saint. '''Physical Abilities Enhanced Senses - '''thanks to her Dragon slayer Magic her senses have been enhanced to become similar to that of a dragons. her most enhanced Sense is her senese of hearing similar to Cobra. '''Enhanced Strength - '''Her strength is greater then the average mages through excessive amounts of training when she was younger and constant fights as well. '''Enhanced Reflexes - '''Through heightened senses her reflexes have grown pretty quick being able to keep up with even opponents using some sort of speed enhancing magic although she won't necessary be able to block those speedster mages. '''incredible Resilience and somewhat strong endurance: while not the most noticeable for her Endurance she does seem to have an incredible amount of resilience being able to get up quickly after taking incredible damage from Raikou a known S-class Dark Mage. Trivia * Her weight and height as well as her first name comes from Nagisa the main heroine of Clannad * Her favorite Pie is Apple pie * she plans on building a team with Roji Tenchi